


COMFORT

by wantutri46



Category: Keyakizaka46
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantutri46/pseuds/wantutri46
Summary: Hirate Yurina deeply pray that some senses knock Nagahama Neru out.





	COMFORT

"I'm so tired seeing you crying again because of him, I hate that someone is hurting you..I'm so mad everytime you are running to me and crying because i feel like crying too."   
\---

Friday night when her bestfriend suddenly stormed inside her apartment, her cheeks were tainted with tears and the pain written to her eyes. Hirate Yurina sighed, opening her arms and let the older girl body buried to her; she embraced her tightly hoping her gesture would take the pain away even a short time.

Nagahama Neru is crying again, she's probably hurt because of her asshole boyfriend. 

"Risao," 

Oh that guy again.

She heard that name many times to the point she felt defeaning whenever Neru going to mention him, his name always related to the things that make Neru happy but most of all it's all about how stupid that guy is for hurting Neru again and again.

"I saw him flirting with the soft tennis captain in the club, he told me that they were just talking but I don't see it that way." 

Yurina pour some water to the glass and walk towards the bed, sitting on the floor beside Neru. She place the glass on the floor and leaned against the bed. 

"And you actually believe that?" 

Neru sniffle, reaching the box of tissue to blow her nose. Yurina smile a little, seeing how cute she is. She's like a tanuki. She remove her smile when Neru glance at her.

"I want to because I love him." 

Her answer ripped Yurina heart into two, hugging her knees as she place her chin above her knees. Why her heart didn't use to her answer? Why her heart always ripping whenever she heard her answer? 

"But..but he always hurt you. Don't you think you need to break up with him?" 

Neru leaned against the bed, tilt her head to stare at the ceiling hoping she can get a answer. "I can't, it seem easy but I can't. I love him so much." 

That must be really love, Yurina thought.

Yurina take a deep breathe, turn her eyes to Neru which she also retaliate. "He doesn't deserve you Neru, he doesn't deserve that love from you. You deserve someone who will love you more, who will protect you and who wouldn't let those tears taint your cheeks." 

As Yurina said those last words, she reach for Neru cheek and gently wipe the tears with her thumb. Yurina can feel her heart beating so loud hoping Neru wouldn't hear that.

Neru chuckle sadly, "And who's that? Yurina, I am stupid and already broken. Who would accept someone broken like me?" 

"There is always someone who's gonna accept you no matter what." Yurina answered,their eyes stare at each other; Yurina wish that Neru is not too blind to see someone like her. "There is always someone waiting for you." 

Neru didn't reply for a while as she feel losing at Yurina black orbs. It's kind of different, her eyes kind of comforting. They stare at each other for a minute until Neru decide to tear it.

She chuckle awkwardly, eyes bore to the floor. "Yeah," she push her hair behind her ear and glance at Yurina. "How about you? When are you going to introduce the person you like?" 

The person that Yurina likes that she haven't met, doesn't know personally. She's been pushing her bestfriend to tell who is that but Yurina was stubborn, she always kept it a secret. 

"Like i said, I can't introduce her to you until senses knock that person out." Yurina answered. Neru only pout her lips, narrow her eyes to her when a smile spread from Yurina face. 

"Your too unfair." 

Yurina only shrugged her shoulders and then silence envelope them. Only their breathing can be heard until Neru yawn, scooting the space between them then lean her head to Yurina shoulder.

"I envy you, your not stupid like me." 

Yurina didn't reply, she only let the silence gnawed them until she heard her snoring. She must be sleeping now.

You're wrong Neru, I am also stupid like you. I am also stupid for being masochist, for loving you all this time and yet you can't see that. I'm stupid for hoping that someday you will see me, that you will also love me the way you love Risao.

Her heart is jumping in mix of joy and sadness, Neru is so close to her. She smell so sweet like a strawberry but the closeness also hurt her knowing that this is only the nearest part she can get to Neru, not to her heart. Her eyes trail to Neru hand above her lap, she reach for it, she's hesitating first but she gnaw her cowardness and hold her soft hand. 

"I love you Neru." She whispered, her heart hoping Neru hear it and not at the same time. 

\---

Neru fall asleep so she put her gently to her own bed, tucking her in a white comforter. Her eyes glued to her face, her fingers run to velvet cheeks. Yurina didn't realizes that she's smiling as she stare at her. 

She pulled away before it wake Neru up, she's just going to wake her up before morning come. She pick up the glasses on the floor and decide that she's going to follow her, she's tired after all. 

But before she can prepare blanket to the floor, Neru phone ring. She walk towards at it and squint her eyes. 

Risao calling..

She clicked her tounge and decide to wake Neru up to take the call. Jealousy arose inside her chest when Neru face lit with happiness as she talk to her boyfriend. 

Why it is so easy for you to forget how he hurted you?

She couldn't help but to sulk on the corner, her eyes bore to her to watch her every reaction. She can't guess what they are talking about but it ended by Neru voice.

"I'll wait for you here, I love you too."

Seriously Neru, how dumb can you be?

Neru jumped out of her bed and walk straight to the full body mirror, combing her hair. 

"Risao apologized to me, he told me everything and he said he can't live without me. He's going to pick me up here, is that okay with you Yurina?" 

What else could I do?

"Do whatever you want." Yurina said in plain voice as she washes the dishes in the sink, back facing Neru who walk towards her after noticing the tone in her voice.

"Hey.." 

Yurina ignore her so she wrapped her arms to her waist, head leaned against to her back. Yurina froze in her spot and cursed mentally. 

"He said he's going to change and im waiting for that. Maybe this is the right time." 

Her heart clenched painfully, feeling weak all a sudden so she place her hands to the sink. She curled her fist, heaving a deep breathe.

"I--i can support you Neru if you really love him.." she swallowed hard. "But I cant support you if he's hurting you." 

Yurina want to stop herself to speak more but this time she can't hold on, she feel like bursting.

Neru gasps when Yurina spin and pressed her against the wall, locking her between as her eyes stare at her tenderly. It surprised Neru, the distance between them, her eyes and most of all, why Yurina staring at her lips like she wanted to kiss it? The thought put her cheeks into deep shades of pink.

"Yu--yurina.." 

"I'm--im so tired seeing you crying again because of him, I hate that someone is hurting you.." Yurina lift her gazes to her eyes and that hold Neru breathe. "I'm so mad everytime you are running to me and crying because i feel like crying too." 

Maybe because of all the feelings she kept for years, the frustration, the jealousy, the anger, the sadness and the love she had for Neru slowly spitting and she can't stop it. That's why what she's going to do now is not in her plan, is not what she's expecting. 

And everything stopped when Yurina leaned closer to her, they can feel their breathe almost touching each other cheeks and their heart thumping loud behind their ribs. 

"I am here," Yurina whispered, sending shiver down to Neru spine. "I am always here."

Only inches is the distance between their lips and Neru mind were confused. Yurina been this close to her but it didn't cross her mind the intensity of their skinship before but now is different. Her hand is trembling, her mind is floating, the tightness of Yurina hold to her wrist were unbelievably comforting and her cheeks were burning. 

Is this normal between bestfriend? Is this feeling normal between two girls?

She couldn't find her own tounge, a lump created in the middle of her throat and she thank the saint when the doorbell rang.

At first they ignore it and to the second ring, Yurina finally decide to let her go. She pulled herself and that is only the time Neru find herself breathe properly. 

"E--excuse me.." though her knees weak she muster her strength to walk to the entrance door, open it to reveal Risao smiling at her.

Risao wrapped his arms around her small body. "I'm so sorry baby, I'm so sorry. Let's go I'll take you home." 

She nodded mindlessly, turning around to find Yurina watching them with deep eyes. She heard Risao greeted Yurina and she retaliated. She walk passes by her to get her own bag but she can feel Yurina gazes at her boring to her. 

"We--were going." 

Yurina only nodded and walk them to the door, Risao bid a goodbye to her but Neru couldn't do the same. Her mind were too distracted by Yurina presence. 

Risao open the car door for Neru and before she climb, she glances back at Yurina and surprisingly saw the pain visible from her eyes.

And through the trip, Neru couldn't  figure out what she's feeling.

\---

Weeks passed, she haven't heard anything from Neru since that happened. No messages, no calls, no chats, no visit to her apartment and that seriously hurted her emotionally. She want to bang her head to the wall for confessing not directly to Neru but she just slipped it and she knew Neru is not too dumb to get it. 

And everytime she saw Neru in the university, she avoids her and that is the hint that Neru really avoiding her. 

"So Neru learned that you like girls?" Her bestfriend Yonetani said, flipping her books as she glances at her. Yurina only sighed, feeling her heart squeezing. 

She missed Neru, she missed her. 

"Let me rephrase it, I only like Neru. Neru is a girl, she's only one." 

Yonetani only scoffed, the end of her lips turn upward. "So what are you going to do now? She's literally avoiding you." 

"I don't know."

"I heard Risao flirting again to other girls, captain of soft tennis club and such. Does Neru have any idea about this?" 

The question made Yurina sat up, burrowing her eyebrows and blood raising to her head. She curled her fist and worries start to squeezes her, she want to see her. 

"Damn that guy." 

\---

Months passed still, they never talk again. The news also spread that Neru and Risao finally split up with each other. She try to search for Neru but in this large university, she can't find her and it made depressed her.

It's Saturday night, two hours before midnight. She's still up and trying her best to finish her project that she need to pass on Monday. 

Until her phone ring, she pick it up without looking. And when she heard the voice, she flinched.

"Hello Yurina?" 

"N-Neru?" 

"I wanted to see the stars near the beach." 

She cursed mentally, her voice is shaking. "Do you want to go there now?" 

"Are you busy?" 

She glances at her project. Damn these paperworks, Neru is more important.

"No, I'm going to pick you up there. Wait for me." 

She heard her chuckle and she missed it. 

"I'll wait for you."

The smile from her face can't seem to sweep of as excitement rose inside her chest. She quickly pick her car keys, jacket sweater and wallet. 

\---

Yurina car stopped in front of Neru apartment and Neru is already waiting outside, smiling softly at her and look stunning to her simple white dress and a denim jacket. She run to her, waving her hand sheepishly.

"Hi.." 

Yurina stun for a moment before she replied. "H-hey, get in." 

Neru obliged and Yurina start to drive them to the nearest beach in their town in the middle of the night. They didn't talk, no words coming out from their mouths but the silence were comforting; their bodies next each other is enough.

Yurina went first to the drive thru in a 24 hours fast-food restaurant. Ordering a bucket of fried chicken, fries, drinks and a box of pizza. They laugh at each other to their foolishness. After that, they drive finally to the beach. 

They arrived and silently prepare the foods outside, they both place it in the front of Yurina car and they take the space to sit. Yurina glances at her, Neru already looking up the sky with her prettiest smile so she copy her. Tilting her head up and amusement written her eyes. The night sky were full of shining stars, blinking brightly. The cold wind from the sea touching their bodies and that added how comforting and refreshing the night is.

This is what they decided to do everytime they wanted to talk to each other about something deep, no matter what they are doing it's their promise to each other that if one of them ask to go to beach, they will definitely go.

But tonight for Yurina, the stars were undeniably beautiful but she can't take her eyes from Neru. She were stunningly gorgeous, her black orbs and her smooth long hair. Her heart sway to the music that only Neru can do.

They start to eat and still silence embraces them.

"Risao and I already broke up." Neru open up, Yurina glances at her. "I can't imagine how I became so stupid, how my ideals blinded me from the truth. I always believe that he's going to change for me but I waited in vain." 

Neru voice were shaking, her eyes glistening and she notice how she grip tightly to the softdrink can. She knew it hurts.

"I am so embrassed to ignored all your warned, all your care and because of my deep love for him, I didn't realize that I hurting someone already." Neru gazes turn to her and Yurina feel like drowning. "I hurted that someone who only care at me genuinely." 

"Yurina," her voice feel so good to her ears, how she call her name softly was so good. "I'm deeply sorry, I'm so sorry for everything." 

Yurina couldn't find herself to reply especially when Neru leaned closer to her, eyes hoping some truth from her which scares her.

"Yurina, please, be honest with me. Tell me everything what you feel about me. Tell me please." 

From all the plead of Neru, this was the hardest for her. What's she's trying to make her do? To confess her feelings? She know she can do it but her mind and tounge fighting at each other and confusing her.

But maybe this is the right time, all the eight years she hide this feelings maybe it's time to reveal it. Also, she want to be honest just for once. Yurina gulped first, a sad smile plastered on her face and the love in her eyes that Neru clearly see was beautiful. 

"I love you since long time ago, Neru. I always like you, more than being your bestfriend. I always see you as a woman of my dreams." Yurina can feel her cheeks burning, and she think she's too brave to not tear her gazes from Neru. She chuckled sadly. "I know it will scare you and please don't think I take advantage of you because my intention is pure. I really love you." 

Tears formed from her eyes. "And I'm so sorry for not stopping it, for not thinking that were both girls. I know it will scare you and it will scratch our own friendship." 

And what Yurina said bring pain to Neru  heart. "I'm so sorry for loving you so much." 

And with that, Yurina finally let the tears out from her eyes. She finally confessed and it's overwhelming her, fearing and she feel so free. 

Neru smile softly, she slowly lift her hands to reach for her cheek, wipe her tears. Yurina shocked a little. 

"I think it's my turn to wipe your tears tonight," A beautiful smile spread to Neru face.

And the next thing Neru did surprised Yurina over her limits, Neru soft lips pressed to her. It was just second but enough to shaken her whole. Neru pulled away, lifting her gazes to show her smile.

"You may think it's fast and to be honest, I still feel not the same way for now but the months I avoided you was the hardest for me. I can't think straight, I'm missing you everyday." Neru take a deep breathe. "I almost think that I can't live without Risao, but it's harder when it's you." 

"I missed you, Yurina." 

She didn't expect it, all of these were so good to be true that she hope it's not a dream. 

"Neru, I'm gay." 

Neru only tilt her head, a shyly smile showed to her face. "I've come to like you more than friends, that makes me gay too." 

Yurina only chuckle, hesitating first but she shook it, she want to touch her. So she cupped her cheeks, pressing her forehead to hers. 

"People around us will say something that will definitely hurt you, I don't want you to feel that." 

Neru squeezes her hand on her cheeks, closes her eyes. "I don't care about what they say, I'm more than interested to both of us." 

Yurina pursed her lips, she look idiot for smiling widely. And she saw the most beautiful pair of eyes when Neru open hers, she can't stop herself to lean for another kiss but Neru finger place to her lips to stop her.

"You are so bold Yurina, are you not going to ask me to date you properly?" 

They both laugh, Yurina feeling embarrassed. It can't be help. She jumped out from the car, face her and hold her hands tightly.

"but you kissed me first." She whispered but enough for Neru to hear and playfully hit Yurina shoulder, they ended up laughing more. 

"Neru," Her voice were sweet, love overflowing. She look at her eyes tenderly. "Please go out on a date with me." 

That put shades of pink to Neru cheeks, giggling she bowed her head to her and sweetly answer. "Please take care of me." 

Neru wrapped around her arms to Yurina neck and pulled her into a tight hug, it's suffocating but Yurina like it this way. She retaliate by embracing her in her waist. 

"Thank you Neru," Yurina whispered, head leaning against Neru chest. She pulled away, cupping her both cheeks. "I love you." 

Neru pinch her cheeks and Yurina take that chance to kissed her lips, she's about to pull but stopped when Neru pull her neck and deeply kissed her. Feeling lost from the sweetness of her lips, Yurina kissed her back passionately.

"Let's make each other happy." 

Yurina nodded, hugging her tightly. Yurina is always happy with her, she's always happy to spend their nights in this place and she didn't thought that this same place will give another memories she's going to cherish forever. 

Waiting was worth after all because the girl she likes since 8 years ago is already hers, loving her back.   
\---

A/N: Share your thoughts please! 💚


End file.
